Darkness Triumphant
by Bonny Jinchuriki
Summary: The world has changed, and not for the better. Magics once lost are found. Bloodlines are regained, and all hell will break loose. Harry James Potter is the crux of the conflict, and it all started with Grindelwald...


**Bold - German**

_**Bold and Italics - German spells**_

_Italics - Non-german spells_

Normal text - English

XxXxX

"**All is lost, Adolf. Berlin burns, and our forces have been decimated. The Red Army is now at our doorstep. I can feel Albus heading towards the bunker. You have failed me, Adolf. For the last time. I allowed you this last fancy of yours, marrying Eva Braun, but no more. **_**Imperio**_**."**

As the bodies of Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun dropped to the concrete floor, the guns in their hands still smoking, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the final room of the Führerbunker with nary the sound associated with one apparating (i.e. a 'crack'), having disarmed all forty-nine Nordic wards of Protection and Annihilation.

"Albus."

"Gellert."

Still staring at his arch nemesis, Grindelwald flicked his wand once, instantly engulfing the two corpses in white flames.

"It's the end, Gellert. The Russians are making their final advance, and their mages have felled all of your compatriots. You have no more allies, no more places to run to and hide – "

"_**Lightning of the divine…"**_

Shaking his head, the current headmaster of Hogwarts conjured twin pillars of iron from the ground around him. As they emerged, they forced the blast of light and electricity emerging from Gellert's wand to diverge towards them, nullifying the spell completely.

"…_**give us now the Ice and the Wind, the fury of storm…"**_

The salvo of high-velocity ice shards that approached Albus from all directions was deflected easily, almost effortlessly, by a shimmering crystal bell, a construct of magic protecting Dumbledore. Even as the air around Dumbledore morphed into infinitely-keen blades and sliced into him, Dumbledore dissolved into purple smoke and appeared half-way across the room.

"You always loved elemental spells, Gellert, but I have faced them thousands of times. You cannot hope to defeat me with them."

Gellert ignored Dumbledore's words, now screaming his incantations and carving sigils on the ground with his dagger, stained by his own blood.

"…_**and the Fire! The infernal Fiend that burns eternal, that consumes all in its path…"**_

The many circles surrounding Gellert glowed a dark shade of yellow, and Fiendfyre emerged from the outermost circle, roaring at Albus as the flames formed phantasmagorical animals, chimera and hell-steeds, bathing the entire room in unholy light, burning through all that stood in its way.

"_Inundationem Mundus!" _

The conflagration met with a flood of water, and as the opposing forces struggled for dominance over the other, massive amounts of steam appeared, obscuring Grindelwald and Dumbledore from each other. Even as the two mages maintained their respective spells, Grindelwald transfigured the steam into oil. The rain of oil only augmented his Fiendfyre, overcoming the torrent of fluid, now heading directly towards Dumbledore, unhindered by the waters. Dumbledore only smiled faintly, and raised his wand again.

"_I summon the Mirror of Alice Liddell. Negate the blaze."_

A simple, bronze-framed mirror, about two metres tall, appeared in front of Albus. As if it were a vacuum, the flames vanished into the mirror. Gellert appeared shocked for a few moments, before smirking.

"I see you've collected more artifacts since the last time we met."

Albus tapped the mirror with his index finger, and the mirror broke into innumerable glass shards, which melted and transformed into quicksilver. Waving his wand once carelessly, the minute droplets of mercury, suspended in the air for the briefest of moments, collapsed to the ground, forming an alchemical circle around Albus. Dropping to one knee, Dumbledore glanced at Gellert briefly, his eyes watering for an instant before hardening, and began the onslaught.

The bunker itself dissolved into miniscule iron spheres, leaving the duo exposed to the outside air of war-ravaged Berlin. Slamming his palms into the two annuli that were, together, the main focus of the transmutation circle, the iron spheres coalesced into one gargantuan mass, which sought to engulf Grindelwald totally.

"_Kokuen no Tate." _(Shield of Black Flames)

The Dark Mage merely raised an eye as dark flames sprouted from his wand, creating a malevolent barrier around him. Walking towards Albus slowly, the iron vaporised on contact with his barrier.

"Damn it Gellert!"

The near-vulgarity was enough to stop Grindelwald in his tracks – at least for a few seconds.

"Why, Gellert? Why did you do this? You knew very well that to accept _his_ offer would be tantamount to eternal agony? That in death, you would not be offered the chance to even return, that you would undergo torment unceasing?"

"Albus…" Grindelwald paused again, his face inscrutable, "Some things are worth the price. I have learnt much from him."

"He isn't human! He is no demon – he is far worse than any of them. He is hatred personified, and would see the world engulfed in the Black Flames that he commands! If not for the fact that the Five Shadows keep him at bay, he would have done so even before our births!"

"Lies! All lies!" Saliva spilled from Grindelwald's lips as he shouted at Albus. "He is the only way our world will escape the coming inferno… I am right to do so!"

Raising his arms again, Gellert Grindelwald snapped his wand into half, and threw it into the air, where it dissolved in dust.

"_I have transcended magic as you know it, Albus! I will not be denied! The Aryan race will triumph, and we will usher in the new world! __**Come to me, you spirits of the dead; that seek no foe but the living. Come to me, you daemons innumerable! Come to me, you soul-suckers, that name yourselves Dementors! I bind you all with the Three-fold Chant, and henceforth you will obey me! I am the Gatekeeper to Oblivion, I am Grindelwald, I am the Dark One!"**_

XxXxX

Albus Dumbledore was thrown out of the Pensieve, hitting the marble floor of his Office with a large thump.

"I see now your true intentions, Gellert," the Headmaster muttered, even as he cast diagnostic charms on himself, applying the healing charms where needed.

"You broke open the Gate, you fool. You allowed _everything_ to pass through, to corrupt the world. What were you thinking? You are the source of all our troubles now. Even Nicholas cannot hope to deal with them now. The Bloodlines of the Forty Families have faded over the years; who now can claim to be master of his own?"

Dumbledore slumped into a chair.

XxXxX

I don't even know what I wrote. Hopefully this looks good to some of you.


End file.
